


Afraid of Falling

by Girlwithgoggles



Series: Summer Heat [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Hot Weather, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hot and humid and Dean hated it. He already had to wake up at the ungodly hour and drive his brother and his two best friends down to the summer camp they ran together to set up early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned art for this fic from impalartsociopath on tumblr, who is super amazing!! 
> 
> Check out their art here: http://impalartsociopath.tumblr.com

It was hot and humid and Dean hated it. He already had to wake up at the ungodly hour and drive his brother and his two best friends down to the summer camp they ran together to set up early. The ropes for the trapeze, ladder, hoop and silks were a pain to tie up in the mettle support beams and the matts were dropped into an arrangement on the floor. Charlie pulled out the trampoline and stilts and Sam lugged out a large bag of juggling balls and devil sticks to place behind the tents in the shade of a large tree.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part came after - when they had to warm up and test all the equipment. Don't get Dean wrong, he loved running the camp they had taken over from their uncle. He loved seeing the kids getting excited over a new trick they had just learned, and he loved watching Castiel demonstrate a trick on the hoop or trapeze. But he hated the warm up. It was already to early and hot to do much more then grown and grumble, and that's what the kids would be doing anyways when they first arrived.

But Dean had to come in early to do it. He would rather be at home in bed, then doing cartwheels and backflips on the hot, black, practice matts in the big, white, and frankly, quite dirty circus tents.

Dean pulled off his shirt which wasn't much of a shirt at this point, more of a sponge, and dropped it into his bag and pile of belongings along the side of the tent. Dean padded back across the tent and onto the matts again. He adjusted his sweat pants around his hips, and threw his arms up into the air, tipped his body over, and flipped himself with the momentum to land on his hands.

Dean shifted his hands around so that they were supporting his weight better. He could hear the swoosh as Castiel swung by on the trapeze, knees locked over the bar. He got caught up in the sound; the swoosh, the small chink every time the ropes moved and the small grunts Cas made as he moved from Angel to Fallen Angel. Dean missed a beat and his hand slipped in some sweat that had dripped off his bare shoulders.

"Ooph," Dean lay in a heap and felt heat rush to his face. He hadn't fallen in ages and walking on his hands was easy for him; focus was the issue.

"Are you okay?" Castiel's voice came from above him and Dean looked up, shaking the blurriness from his eyes to focusing on Castiel who was looking nervously down at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dean flashed a smile and leaned back onto his hands. Castiel put his hand out and Dean looked at it in confusion.

Castiel smiled and gestured to his hand, "Need some help?"

Dean rolled his eyes but took the offered hand and stood up. Dean let go after he was upright, but Castiel kept their hands locked. Dean looked down at their hands in confusion and then back up to Castiel. He simply switched into a circus grip - he grabbed Dean's other hand and help it the same way.

"Step up," Cas locked his eyes with Dean and squatted. Dean was so taken aback that he didn't know what Castiel wanted him to do at first. As Castiel started to lean back, it jogged Dean's memories and Dean quickly put one of his feet onto Castiel's inner thigh.

Then, in one smooth hop, he brought his other foot up to copy his first foot but on the opposite thigh. Dean could feel Castiel's muscles working and adjusting to carry Dean's weight and perfectly balance themselves.

Dean was shocked at how safe he felt, despite the fact he was standing on a man who was leaning away from him, and not propped up against anything. It was half way through the summer already and Dean had never actually practised with Cas.

The last time Dean did a trick with someone else, it had been in front of the whole camp. Dean already knew he was scared of heights so he never went on any of the equipment, just the mat work. But he trusted Sam enough so he had been demonstrating how to balance on someones shoulders, when an obnoxious kid had kicked Sam's ankle.

Cas had jumped forward to catch Dean and Charlie had dragged the kid out of the tents to give him a talking to. Dean had been left with a twisted ankle and a bump on his head. He had told Sam many times not to worry about it (although sometimes Dean still felt that Sam beat himself up about it), and sometimes he would lift Charlie up during shows, but he shied away from partner work.

"Lean back Dean, you won't fall," Castiel spoke quietly and calmly and Dean realized he had been holding Castiel's arms up to his shoulders, shaking slightly.

"Sorry, sorry," Dean muttered and slowly leaned back, letting his and Castiel's arms straighten fully. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he relaxed the tension in his upper biceps. He didn't fall. Dean let his eyes open and Castiel was staring at him intently.

"You're amazing Dean," Castiel said it so quietly, Dean almost didn't hear it. He still jumped at the compliment and lost his footing. He slipped between Castiel's legs with a small intake of breath.

Without the counter balance that was Dean, Castiel fell backwards and Dean didn't let go. He toppled over with him and braced himself with his arms out. He smacked into Castiel hard, but managed to protect his face by keeping his head up.

Dean was breathing heavily. His whole body was sweaty, his arms were shaking and his legs hurt, but as he looked down at Castiel below him, he didn't seem to care. Castiel's breathing was ragged as well, and he glared up at Dean with his piercing blue eyes. His hair was a mess as usual and his face was flushed. Dean couldn't help it. He let out a loud laugh and his arms shook again.

This should have terrified him, like the last time he had fallen, but it didn't. He felt completely safe with Cas, even if they had fallen, it wasn't the same kind of feeling. It lifted a weight off Dean's chest that he thought would never leave.

Castiel glared up at him with a faint amused smile in his eyes and smacked Dean's arm hard, it gave out. Dean fell fully on top of Castiel and laughed again, but the laugh was muffled as Castiel wound his fingers into Dean's hair and crushed there mouths together. It was all tongue and teeth and Dean felt hot for a whole other reason.

"Hey guys, we should really make some new juggling balls. The rice is falling out all over the place and the-" Sam stopped in the front of the tent flap and took in the scene quickly before ducking back out and dropping at least seven of the balls he had been holding in his haste to find Charlie.

"Charlie, psst Charlie!! Bring the camera, we'll need it for blackmail later…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> If you couldn't picture it, this is the trick they were doing: http://cache1.asset-cache.net/gc/71306571-girl-balancing-on-boys-thighs-both-leaning-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=KkiC%2Ba0%2FqIQTT%2FAHks2VGhEc%2Fs2yvQ8QHCfcfTqH%2FiK87G7JAZm7VBv6R2gAc6%2FP


End file.
